


A Bunny Cookie For You

by SolitudePenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitudePenguin/pseuds/SolitudePenguin
Summary: Tae comes over to the Yamabuki bakery to makes bunny cookies with the help of Saaya.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya
Kudos: 24





	A Bunny Cookie For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late! But yeah I'm your secret santa. I hope you enjoy this fic as your present!

Saaya prepped the kitchen at the Yamabuki bakery. She and Tae made plans to come over to her bakery where she’d teach Tae on how to make rabbit treats. It was a last minute decision Tae made after she watched the rabbit care channel on TV. Tae wanted to give these treats as Christmas presents to her twenty rabbits. Saaya couldn’t refuse when she saw Tae’s eyes sparkle when she thought of her rabbits.  
The door opened to the bakery and Tae walked in with bags in her hand. “Good morning Saaya.”  
“Hey Otae.” Saaya walked over and took some of the bags from Otae. “Why don’t we put these down in the kitchen and put your stuff away upstairs?”  
After the pair returned, they started sorting out what exactly Tae wanted to make. While it was ambitious for Tae to want to make a cake that rabbits could eat, Saaya had vetoed the idea. Since this was a last minute plan, her parents allowed them about 2 hours which included clean up. They went with idea of making bunny cookies. Tae had brought in rabbit shaped cookie cutters amongst other rabbit merchandise in those bags of hers. Rabbits really took priority in her girlfriend’s mind.  
“Today was a lot of fun.Thanks Saaya! I love you.” Tae said with a genuine smile on her face as she took out the treats to the shop area. “I’m glad we got to spend time together, especially since we can’t spend time on Christmas together.”  
Saaya’s face reddened at Tae’s casual confession of love. No matter how many times Tae said it, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Although she was right, they couldn’t spend Christmas or Christmas eve by themselves. They made plans with their respective families and while they’d see each other for the Poppin’ Party Christmas party, it wouldn’t be the same. Saaya walked over and gave her a hug. “Me too, Otae. I love you too.”  
“Look at what I’ve stumbled upon here~” Moca said with a smug look on her face. “The joy of youth~”  
“M-moca!” Saaya stammered as she let go of Tae who offered a polite hello.  
“Don’t mind me~ I’m here for my daily bread before going to practice.” Moca said and noticed the cookies at the register. “Oh~ Are these fresh out of the oven? How lucky~”  
“Ah! Moca wait! Those are—” Saaya tried to warn her as Moca popped in one of Tae’s bunny cookies into her mouth.  
“Saaya, these cookies taste weird.” Moca had a crestfallen look on her face. With the way they looked, she probably thought they tasted as well as they looked.  
“Really? I didn’t think they tasted that bad” Tae mused. “I guess I should wrap them before anyone else eats them. Otherwise, there won’t be enough for Occhan and the others.”  
“Eh? Otae, you ate them?” Saaya asked.  
“Yeah. I wanted to see what they tasted like and see if I need to tweak the recipe a bit after giving it to them.” Tae explained as if it was natural as she took the cookies away into the kitchen and wrap them.  
“I see” Saaya left it at that. She couldn’t follow her girlfriend’s reasoning sometimes and what she deemed was too weird to eat, even less. She turned to Moca and apologized, “I’m sorry that you ate one of Otae’s bunny cookies. I’ll throw in a chocolate cornet on the house.”  
“Really? Yay~” Moca lightened up. “Maybe I should eat some of those bunny cookies if that means getting delicious.”  
Saaya laughed at Moca’s joke and rung her up on the other bread she intended to buy. Moca soon left, but not before wishing the happy couple a “Merry Christmas” in case they didn’t see other. Tae soon left too but not before leaving behind a bag of bunny cookies that said “Merry Christmas Saaya”.


End file.
